Johnny's Biting Adventures
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Johnny gets bitten by a squirrel and then Johnny starts biting other people.Rated T for some Strong Language.Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny was walking through the park enjoying the scenery and feeding the ducks bread one day when all of a sudden a something ran up a bit him in the ass. "OW! SHIT!" he screamed in agonizing pain and when he looked up to see what had bitten him he saw a squirrel laugh at him and then run away.

As Johnny walked home he started to feel tired so the minute he got home he went straight to bed.

When he woke up in the morning his head hurt and he had a fever but he couldn't miss school so he got up got breakfast and headed for school.

He could see Alli waiting for him on the front steps of Degrassi as he approached the he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to bite her."OMG! She looks delicious,oh,just one little bite and i'll be satisfied" "Wait,what the hell am i thinking?" he asked himself as he came to his senses. He said hello to Alli and walked her to her classroom.

As he arrived in his first class Bruce the moose his best friend came up to him and asked him for his homework so he could copy it and of course he gave it to him. Bruce was copying the homework when Johnny all of a sudden got the urge again to bite somebody only this time he couldn't contain himself he leaned over a took a big chunk out of Bruces arm."What the FUCK man? Why in the hell did you just bite me?" Bruce asked.

But Johnny didn't answer he just ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom and when he got there he turned around to face the sink and when he did he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror,he was drooling and foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal and at that moment he realized he could taste blood in his mouth obviously it was felt so disgusted he went into the stall and threw up until he didn't have anything left in his he was done he got up and walked back to the sink to wash his mouth out and the moment he turned on the water he realized he was scared of freaked out and ran out of the bathroom into the hallway and into the gym. Where he met his next victim.

Review:Who should Johnny attack next?


	2. Johnny strikes again

When Peter saw Johnny stumble into the gym he was a little freaked because Johnny had blood all over his mouth and the front of his shirt and there was foam coming out of his mouth,but he just looked so scared so Peter went over to help him.

"Johnny,Are you okay? " Peter asked.

"huh? What? y-y-yea i'm fine" Johnny replied.

And just as peter leaned over to help Johnny,Johnny screamed" Get the hell away from me man"

"What?Why?" Peter asked.

Because I don't want to hurt you"Johnny responded

Why would you hurt me? " Peter asked.

"I don't know but i keep getting the urge to bite people and i bit Bruce and i think he might be hurt" Johnny cried.

"What do you mean you bit Bruce?Why in the hell would you bite anybody? peter asked.

"I don't know that's what i'm trying to say.I just feel the need to bite and it gets to strong to ignore." Johnny said.

Just as they were both starting to freak out the Cheerleading team came into the gym to practice, their only problem was that at the exact moment the cheerleaders came into the room Johnny realized he couldn't control his hunger anymore.

He ran across the room and right up to the girls before they even noticed him Holly J was facing the door and Johnny was coming from the bleachers she never even knew he was in the room when he grabbed her and started biting her neck,in fact he bit so hard that he hit an artery Poor Holly J started screaming but only for a second until she lost so much blood that she lost conciousness,then other girls started screaming at the top of their lungs but Johnny just couldn't stop he approached Anya as she started begging"Please donn't hurt me Johnny.I've known your for years you would never hurt me" Johnny's only reply was"Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you at least not intentionally,Well ,on the other hand you did act like a little bitch back at Lakehurst and you tried to make me look like a loser,Ah ,What the hell why not indulge a bit,today can be my fat day."

"Your fat day?Are you calling me fat?How dare you!"Anya replied.

But Johnny wasn't listening he was already deciding which part of her looked the tastiest."Oh my her thigh looks so tasty,Holy shit!! I've got to try that first"Was Johnny's only thoughts before he threw Anya on the floor and took a big bite out of her thigh. "Taste like chicken." Johnny said as he licked the blood off of his fingers.

"What do you mean chicken,Johnny?Huh?Are you saying I taste like a disgusting bird?Screw you Jackass."Anya said before Johnny took another bite ,this time the pain his teeth gave her was so bad she passed out.

"Oh ,why do they all keep passing out"Johnny thought."Well probably the fact that you're biting them and their losing massive amounts of blood"Johnny's conscience told him."Aw what the hell?I'm having a good time why stop now?" Johnny thought as he went around and starting brutally biting all the other cheerleaders until he realized that he had bitten all of them ,hewhirled around and realized that Peter had left the Gym.

Johnny's last thoughts before walking out of the gym were"I wonder were Pretty Boy Peter went to, God I bet he would be extra tasty.I always thought I might have a little bit of a thing for hot blond rich guys."And Johnny said this with that smirk on his lips that we all love and then walked into the halls to go look for the good-looking blonde kids that tastes like dessert.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :)


	3. Peter goes down

Johnny ran into the hallway looking for Peter and when he didn't see him he started yelling"here peter peter peter come here boy I won't hurt you."

All of a sudden Johnny heard a distant clang like somebody banging into a locker so he walked down the hallway and started opening up the lockers when finally he said"If I have to find you myself instead of having you just show yourself then your death is going to be much more painful than the cheerleaders."

Peter who had been hiding in a locker heard this and thought that if he got out of the locker he might have a chance at escaping so slowly he opened up the locker and climbed out unbeknownst to him that Johnny had been standing at the locker next to the one he was in and when he opened up the locker he had blocked Johnny out of his sight with the locker door he climbed out and didn't see Johnny and he thought he was safe until he heard somebody yell"BOO" behind him,he turned around and when he saw Johnny his eyes got wide and he turned and ran.

Johnny watched Peter run off and slowly started walking in the direction Peter was ,Johnny who realized that by some miracle he was catching up to Peter yelled"You actually believed that I wouldn't hurt you if you showed really are as stupid as you look,let's just hope that your as delicious as you look otherwise i'll be very disappointed"

Peter who was still running heard Johnny say this and with tears rolling down his face cried out"Why are you doing this Johnny? I know people think your a bad guy but i'm pretty sure they never thought that you would resort to this."

"Actually I don't know why i'm doing this but it all started when I got bitten by a squirrel yesterday on my way home from school"Johnny said.

"A squirrel, seriously man?"Peter stopped walking upon hearing this so he could laugh

"It's not funny man."Johnny cried"It hurt and now I wanna bite people and on occasion eat them."

"That is just plain funny man I'm sorry but that is HILARIOUS"Peter laughed until he noticed Johnny coming up behind him and he reverted back to his little girl nature and started running again.

The moment Peter disappeared around a corner The Shep came out of his office and ran right into Johnny.

"Watch where your going"Johnny said gruffily

"Excuse me young man? You just bought yourself detention."The Shep responded

"YES SIR"Johnny said roughly

As Johnny was walking down the hall towards the detention room the loud speaker came on and the Shep made an announcement"Will Peter Stone report to the detention room you were seen running down the halls today and as you know that is strictly prohibited in this school for safety reasons."

Johnny smiled and licked his lips knowing that pretty boy peter would never disobey the principal and he once again had a chance at a tasty dinner

Johnny was the first person to arrive in the detention room arriving even before the teacher who conducted the detentions.

He knew that he wanted to be the first one there to greet Peter,I mean who needs a bunch of idiots getting in the way and possibly spoiling supper.

Peter walks into the detention room and goes to sit down when he feels somebody grab him from behind and starts choking him,he goes limp and drops to the floor hitting his head on the end of a desk as he hit the floor,he lands so hard that his head starts bleeding.

Johnny who of course is the one who was choking Peter sees the blood and gets down on his knees and starts licking it off the floor,causing his eyes to become dilated,because blood is like crack for Johnny D.

As Peter comes to he sees Johnny leaning his head down getting ready to bite and he yells"Please Peter No Oh God Please Don't Let him do this."

To which Johnny replies"God can't help you Peter" before taking a huge bite out of Peter's stomach,and in the end he devours almost all of Peter's body,yet he still wants more.

Next Chapter Preview:The next chapter will be the last it will have the conclusion and the aftermath of what Johnny has done.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :)


	4. It's the End of the world as we know it

Johnny once again ran wildly into the hallway only this time it wasn't because of the guilt of being a murderer but merely that he was stark raving mad.

Meanwhile,Alli had noticed that Johnny had been acting weird that morning when she talked to him and now she was hearing rumors that he had bitten Bruce and killed all of the cheerleaders,without a second thought she raced over to Johnny's house when she arrived she knocked on the door and a few seconds later his mom answered"Alli?What a pleasant suprise,but Johnny is not here right now"

"I know"Alli replied."Mrs. Dimarco I just have to ask,Did you notice anything different about Johnny this morning?"

"Well actually it's Ms. Dimarco but you can call me DeeDee and No,I didn't notice anything unusual because I left for work before Johnny even got up this morning."DeeDee answered.

"Oh."Alli replied

"May I ask why you are asking this question?"DEEDEE asked

"Well it's just that Bruce told me that Johnny attacked and bit him this morning and then I heard that Johnny had attacked and killed the Cheerleading squad."Alli replied"Not that I want to alarm you or anything."

"WHAT?My Johnny is a murderer?"DEEDEE cried."Are you sure?"

"Well while I must say that I am not postive but I am at least 95% sure that he is and that he must be stopped"Alli replied.

"OK well what is it going to take to stop him?"DeeDee asked.

"I don't know."Alli replied and then all of a sudden heard somebody walking on the front porch"Shh, Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"DeeDee replied.

"It sounded like something was on your porch"Alli replied.

"Ok well I'll just go open the door and see what it is."DeeDee said

"No!"Alli shouted and then lowered her voice"I mean it could be dangerous."

"Well if there is some little prick out there trying to scare me then I will just scare him first."DeeDee replied as she started walking towards the front door,she had just gotten her hand around the doorknob when somebody burst through the door.

"OH MY GOD!"Alli screamed as she got a glance at what or whom had walked through the door,the person was covered in blood and foam was coming out of their mouth."Johnny? Is that you?"

"Alli?"Johnny replied."Please help me."

"I will Johnny I will do everything I can to help you?"Alli replied.

"Oh no!"Johnny yelled"It's happening again"

"What's happening?"Alli asked.

"I'm about to bite somebody"Johny replied"I have to go."

Wait Johnny!"Alli yelled as Johnny ran out the back door.

"What in the hell was that thing?"DEEDEE asked.

"That was your son DEEDEE."Alli replied.

"That thing was no son of mine"DeeDee replied"SOmebody has to do something to stop him,you heard him he said he wants to bite again and if he bites he kills"

"I know and that's why I am going to stop him."Alli replied"Is there a gun in the house?"

"Yes I have one in my closet,it's a rifle."DeeDee replied."Why?"

"Like you said somebody has to stop him."Alli replied"Now go get your gun"

When DeeDee came back with the gun she was in the process of loading it when she asked"I can do it if It is to hard for you."

"He's my boyfriend Ma,I can do it."Alli said."Err I mean DeeDee

"Wow I cannot believe you just improv-ed a line from Old Yeller"DeeDee replied.

"I know me neither"Alli replied"Isn't that awesome, we just started reading it in class today"

"Oh gosh really I love that book and the movie I mean they both changed the way I look at things but it is so horrible when they have to kill Old Yeller in the end"DeeDee replied.

"I know I mean it just seems so inhumane I mean why couldn't they have just taken him to the vet and gotten him euthanized?"Alli asked

"Well probrably because they didn't have euthanization when the book was written and the movie was made."Dee Dee replied.

And then coming to a realization Alli stated"Oh Shit I just remembered I have to go shoot Johnny now,Wish me Luck."

'Good luck Alli and may the force be with you."DeeDee replied

Alli walked outside and found Johnny sitting on a stump in his backyard crying"That was easy"She thought

Alli cocked the gun and raised it and aimed and was about to pull the trigger when Johnny turned around"Please don't do this Alli I promise that I won't attack anybody anymore"He pleaded

"It is to late Johnny you obviously have rabies and you cannot kill anybody else."Alli replied

"This totally reminds me of Old Yeller"Johnny said

"OH MY GOD! I know me and your mom were just saying the same thing"Alli said.

"Isn't just horrible when Old Yeller has to die?"Johnny asked

"Yes,But in this case it really really has to be done"Alli replied once again coming to her senses

She raised the gun again and pulled the trigger Johnny was gone before he hit the ground"WOW"Alli said in amazement "I am a damn good shot."

She walked back inside and handed the gun back to DeeDee

"So did you get it done"DeeDee asked.

"Yup"Alli replied."Now all you have to do is dig a hole in the back yard and you've got yourself A nice grave"Alli replied

Five days later at the school

Ms. Hatzilakos has taken over as Principal.

"Due to the recent "Murders" that took place five days ago we have lost the cheerleading squad which means no chance at going to the finals and we also lost one boy although I did not know him"Hatzilakos leans over and whispers something in her ear and a second later she responds"Oh yeah he was my son wasn't he?"Oh well"There is plenty more where that came from"

"But anyway back to the "IMPORTANT" stuff we have decided to start rebuilding the Squad so anybody who can wave pom-poms and doesnt have a working brain can join,Thank You!

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
